


Marry Me

by zellieh



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Coffee, Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Morning Sex, Mornings, Romance, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-13
Updated: 2006-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellieh/pseuds/zellieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John sipped his coffee and watched Rodney's eyelids flutter as he started to wake up.  Rodney blinked a couple of times, knuckled the sleep out of one eye, and said "Gnrfee?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written during Season 2 of Atlantis, so not up to date with any canon after that. No spoilers.

John sipped his coffee and watched Rodney's eyelids flutter as he started to wake up. Rodney blinked a couple of times, knuckled the sleep out of one eye, and said "Gnrfee?"

John smiled at him, gently. "I made enough for both of us. Want some?"

"Yuh." Rodney sat up, leaning against John for support, and rolled his eyes. "Duh."

"Careful; it's hot." He handed the coffee to Rodney, who said, "Mmmm," and closed his eyes in bliss as he inhaled the steam. John kept a hand on the mug as Rodney cuddled into his side, yawned widely, and then took his first sip.

"Hmmm!" said Rodney, happily.

John smoothed down Rodney's rumpled hair and kissed the top of his head. Rodney took a couple more sips, head nuzzled comfortably into the crook of John's neck, and said, "Joh'?"

"Yeah, Rodney?"

"Marry me?"

John chuckled and tightened his arm around Rodney's waist. "Nah. You only want me for my coffee."

Rodney snorted and kissed his neck. "Your coffee sucks."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well, you won't want any more, then." John lunged for Rodney's mug, and Rodney said, "Hey!" pulling his mug back, and drained it in three big gulps.

"Hey yourself!" John playfully tackled Rodney down onto his back and nipped at his lower lip. "If my coffee sucks so bad, how come you always drink it so fast?"

Rodney twisted to set his mug aside, grinning up at John mischievously. "Your coffee may be possibly the worst coffee I have ever tasted, but luckily I don't want you for your coffee." He cupped the back of John's head in his hand and pulled John down into a coffee-flavoured kiss.

Some time later, Rodney watched as John slowly cracked his eyes open, murmuring "Mmmmmm" as he stretched lazily, like a cat in the sun.

He stroked a hand down John's chest. "Hey."

"Hey," said John, catching his hand and tangling their fingers together. "Marry me?"

"Nah." Rodney smiled at him, softly, and kissed the tip of his nose. "You only want me for my body."  



End file.
